A Vocaloid Halloween
by Kasanelover
Summary: It's that time of year again: Halloween. All Vocaloids and Utauloids and other "loids" go to an abandon mansion to tell horrifying tale. This Halloween might be their most terrifying yet. And maybe their deadliest...


**Happy Halloween!**

Halloween wasn't #1 in the Vocaloid and Utauloid's favorites but it sure was fun to celebrate it, especially during the most dangerous time of the day: At night.

Each and every year, every Vocaloid and Utauloid in existence, including Fanloids of all sorts, would dress up and meet up at an abandon, considered to haunted, all white mansion. They'd tell stories, eat and trade candy, and play a game or two.

The best part of Halloween for the loids was story telling. The stories were always horrifying in someway not everyone could notice. Most of the time, the details that are meant to scare everyone pop out and rush fear up their spines and, rarely, leave them with nightmares in the end.

Every year, someone new would always arrive and celebrate Halloween with them. This year, someone known as Tube Screamer and her boyfriend "Black Blade" decided to come and celebrate with them. They weren't new or anything though. They just never bothered to go and celebrate with anyone.

The costumes of all the loids varied from vampires to skeletons to werewolves to pumpkins to zombies. From devils to ghosts to monsters to animals and even to each other! Ruko was a vampire, Rin was an orange *which was no surprise to anyone*, Len was a vampire, Tei was a sexy opera mistress, Piko was Ted, Ted was Piko, Teto was Tube Screamer, Tube Screamer was Teto, Nigaito was a biker gang leader, Nana was a black cat, Kitty was a flying cat, and much, much, much more.

Some people dressed up as each other because they made a bet on it. Others were just curious. Take Teto and Tube Screamer for example. They both made a bet that they would dress up as each other to see who looked better as each other.

Piko and Ted did the same thing, only their reason for doing it was different. Instead of seeing who looks better in which body, they were testing each other to see who could stay in costume. They didn't like each other much so it was somewhat of a challenge for them.

It was 10:40 PM at night when everyone arrived at the mansion. Surprisingly, the mansion _wasn't even close_ to being crowded, despite the fact of how many people were in it.

Teto, Tube Screamer, Ted, and Piko were the center of attention. They all stood in the middle of the mansion, waiting for ever to settle down so they can tell their Halloween tale.

Of course, Teto was first to tell her story. It's been that way ever since she started up the tradition of the mansion gathering.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Teto asked.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? A pussy?" Macne, was dressed up as the dark version of herself, asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, Macne. I mean, you still look the same as you do every day. You're _always_ in costume!" Teto replied.

"Oh fuck you!" Macne said.

"Everyone, make sure you're listening because this is probably the only year I'll come up with a story like this." Teto said, ignoring Macne.

"Don't you think you've shared _**enough**_ horror stories?" Ted asked.

"Where are you getting at, Ted?" Piko asked.

"Well, every night, she's tellin' one. She's only using a few words but it's still scary!" Ted replied.

"…what?" Piko asked.

"You're in it to! All the time!" Ted replied.

"You're one to talk, **COWBOY**!" Teto said.

"Hey! That was foreplay!" Ted said.

"It didn't sound like it." Teto said with a quick, short laugh.

"You wouldn't know, you weren't in the room!" Ted said.

"The thumps, moans, and pleads beg to differ." Piko said.

"Why I outta-"

"MOVING ON WITH MY STORY." Teto rudely yelled.

Ted and Piko stared at Teto.

"So what's it gonna be this year?" Lily, who was dressed as a bee, asked.

Teto grinned evil and formed a pyramid with her fingers. She separated the tip of her fingers from each other and then placed them together once more. She repeated this motion 5 times.

"Oh, only the most horrifying legend ever. The Headless Chimera." She said evilly.

"Sounds similar tooo…oh, I don't know the HEADLESS HORSEMAN." Ted said.

"She does have a horse and she is headless but she's different from the Headless Horseman. Her story is scarier." Teto said.

"How so?" Ted asked.

Teto cleared her throat and sat in the middle of everyone.

"A long time ago…."

-Secluded Forest-

_Teto: There once lived a couple in a large, quiet forest. The forest was full of creatures of all sorts, even toucans! In the middle of that forest was a small, wooden cabin, which was the house of the couple._

Everything Teto had said was exactly how it was intended to be imagined. A large lush green forest with a small wooden cabin in the center of it was the setting of the whole thing.

The people living in the cabin were…actually Rook and Momo Momone. It was actually them but everyone had already envisioned the couple as them. The two, in the story, had been married for over a decade and loved each other just as life itself.

Rook never believed in spirits nor did he give a damn about them. Because of this, he was considered the bravest man of all in the small village beside the forest. Often, they'd send him gifts such as fresh bison and salmon, wool, fertilizer, fur rugs, armor, and weapons such as swords and arrows. They thought his bravery was the one thing that will defend them from the Headless Chimera when she arrives.

The Headless Chimera was considered to be a very hostile spirit. She was accompanied by a horse as white as snow and was armed with a 10 ft. long scythe, which was said to be cloaked in the blood of her victims. They say she kills anyone who touches her horse because it was said to be her husband.

Her husband wasn't one to kill anyone and was never a horse in the first place. In the afterlife, he was made into a horse for a reason no one, not even he knew of.

It was 1872 when Rook came in contact with the Headless Chimera. All because of one faithful mistake. And everyone was about to find out what it is.

Rook and Momo were in the cabin before it all happened.

"What's cookin', Momo?" Rook asked while polishing his shotgun.

"Today, bass." Momo replied while sautéing a raw bass with the skeleton ripped out.

"Smells good." Rook said.

Momo grinned.

"Anyways, I'm goin' hunting." Rook said.

"At this time? But it's too early. What about the Head-"

"That son of a bitch isn't real. Don't worry." Rook said.

Momo frowned at Rook's response.

Rook didn't believe in any type of spirit or demon but Momo sure did. In fact, she conducted an EVP session once before she and Rook met. She really did get a response from a spirit. All it said was "Yes" and she didn't even ask a question. That what made her really believe.

"Oh alright. But please come home soon." Momo said reluctantly.

Rook kissed Momo on the cheek and patted her back.

"Don't worry, I will." Rook said.

Rook left the house with his polished shot gun snuggled close to his chest and the warm air of pride surrounding him.

He whistled as he walked deep within the forest. At least, that's what he assumed. He has never gone to the outer reaches of the forest only because he wanted to be sure he'd be back ASAP for Momo.

He looked around for deer running around the forest but found none. He was quite surprised and angered until he came across a small house that resembled a port-a-potty. He widened his eyes and approached it slowly.

"I wonder what's in here." Rook said.

Rook opened the door to the small house and dropped his gun from how shocked he was.

Inside the small house was riches such as gold, rubies, diamonds, gems, pearls, necklaces made of jade and even a golden pocket knife!

"Huh! I didn't think they'd go this far!" Rook said.

Rook grabbed everything he could and ran off, leaving the door open and a trail of gold behind him.

While he was gone, a ghost figure made itself visible and watched Rook run. Another spirit made itself visible and also watched Rook run. Both of their eyes were narrowed.

"He stole the treasures we left, Pendulum." One of the spirits said.

That spirit: The Headless Chimera. And apparently the one spirit accompanying her was her horse which was named "Pendulum".

"What do we do dear?" Pendulum asked.

"I'm gonna get him. He won't be as brave as they say he is." The Headless Chimera said.

She disappeared along with Pendulum.

-At Rook's House-

"O-oh my! That's amazing, honey!" Momo said while looking at the pile of treasures Rook had brought home.

"Yep! They must really love me!" Rook said.

"I wouldn't say that. I think they're just being generous." Momo said.

"Maybe. But I still think they really love me." Rook said.

Momo sighed and continued staring at the gold.

Rook sat down on couch and rested his right leg on his left knee. He had never felt so proud of himself in his life.

Soon, his happy moment came to an end when someone tried to shoot him. He moved out the way before the bullet could hit him.

"Um…Momo…are you trying to kill me because I don't believe?" Rook asked.

"Rook, you're eyes are open and I'm standing in front of you unarmed." Momo replied.

"True….but who did it?" Rook asked.

Momo shuddered as she felt the air around her suddenly getting colder. She felt cold fingers touch her back and a smooth hoof rubbing up against her rib.

"R-R-R-ook…s-someone's h-h-h-ere…." Momo said nerviously.

"I think you've-"

Soon, Rook felt the cold, wet blade of a blade run up his neck and stop and the tip of his chin.

"Oh…." Rook said.

Soon, the one in the household revealed itself. So did its accomplice.

It was the Headless Chimera and Pendulum.

"….oh….shit." Rook said.

"Prepare to die, mortal! For you have stolen my husband's and I's treasures!" The Headless Chimera said.

"You're treasures?! Those are my treasures, woman! Now quit it with your stupid games or I'll put a bullet in your god damn head!" Rook said.

"Do it." The Headless Chimera said.

Rook narrowed his eyes and pointed his shotgun at the Headless Chimera's head. He pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying through her. Literally.

She remained unaffected.

"What the hell….?" Rook asked.

"You can't touch me but I can touch you." The Headless Chimera said.

Rook tried throwing punches and kicks and even tried patting the Headless Chimera's head but couldn't touch her. Every attempt to touch her only resulted his whole body to go right through her.

"It's time for you to pay the price robbing me." The Headless Chimera said.

"No please don't!" Momo begged.

The Headless Chimera turned to Momo and stared down at her with pity. Her looking down winded up in her head falling off.

"…why should I spare your _foolish_ husband?" She asked.

Momo wanted to grab her head but remembered what she said: No one can touch her but she can touch everyone else. So, she just simple answered her question.

"I-I-I love him. I-I-I don't want to lose him. N-n-n-ot n-now…." Momo replied.

"He robbed us. My husband and I worked very hard to get those riches." The Headless Chimera said.

"B-b-b-ut he didn't kn-know…please don't k-k-k-kill him…" Momo said.

"I'm sorry. But those who-"

_POP!_

The sound to Rook's gun going off alerted The Headless Chimera and Momo. They both looked at Rook, only to see his gun blowing steam.

"NOOOOO!" The Headless Chimera yelled.

What she saw made her sniffle and close her eyes very tight.

"Your horse can't touch me." Rook said.

Poor Pendulum was shot in the head. He fell on his side with blood gushing out his bullet wound. And didn't even get to say goodbye to his wife.

"YOU MONSTER!" The Headless Chimera yelled.

Momo kneeled down and touched Pendulum's body. It was warm like a live horse's body would be. She closed her eyes and prayed mentally.

The Headless Chimera popped her head back on her neck and stared at Rook with tears in her eyes.

"YOU SHALL PERISH!"

Rook widened his eyes.

"Momo, I will always love-"

His head was cut off by the Headless chimera before he could finish talking. It didn't look like it until his head started slowly sliding down his neck.

The Headless Chimera disappeared, along with Pendulum's corpse.

Momo fell to her knees and cried in her hands. She lost her one soul mate to a spirit. A spirit he didn't believe in.

-Reality-

"And that's the end of story." Teto said.

Lily was shaking and holding on to Nana while Ted had a blank expression.

"Like that's a legend. More like a story you made up." Ted said.

"I'm telling you, it's a legend." Teto said.

"You never said how she looked like. How does she look like?" Piko asked.

"I don't know. Her appearance was never released by those who saw her." Teto replied.

Suddenly a spiritual figure, one that looked like Teto but taller and her hair was down appeared behind Rook. She stared down upon Rook with a blood-cloaked scythe. Just like Teto said.

"THE HEADLESS CHIMERA! SHE'S REAL!" Ted yelled.

Rook looked up and stared at the Headless Chimera. His jaw dropped and his tail stiffened.

"OH….MY….GOD!" Rook yelled.

The Headless Chimera sent her scythe down Rook's head and down his body, cutting him in half. She still remained in her place.

"Don't be like that pitiful fool or else I kill you all too." She said.

Everyone remained silent.

The Headless Chimera smiled but the smile wasn't very big. She was still mourning over the death of Pendulum.

"Happy Halloween!" She said.

Then, she disappeared, never to be seen again.

Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes. All except Teto.

"I told you she was real." She said.


End file.
